Denial
by Loise
Summary: Preclude to Superman Returns. Lex has plans.


Captive

* * *

"So... you were ship wrecked on this island? Then the islanders declared you god? And then you decided to make every nubile young person your devoted sex slave?" Quatre questioned the lazily lounging Treize.

"I believe that is how it went," Treize murmured, nodding to himself, satified.

Quatre's mouth gaped in disbelief, before he shook his head and started mumbling to himself. "This is ridiculous... Treize!"

Treize turned to amazing still naked Trowa. Treize's eyes laguidly roved over the firm, toned muscles that Trowa flexed, a small smile hoverning on his lips. "He's always been this way," Treize murmured, "An uptight young man, with some too strict morals."

Glaring at Treize, Quatre declined to say a word.

"If I had known that Quatre favoured a more masculine lover, perhaps, when I was still residing in London, I was would have invited him to my city house, or my country mansion if he was so inclined for a more vigorous weekend." Treize nodded thoughtfully to himself. "But you always seemed more attached to the my cousin. I suppose that's what should have made me aware if your leanings. Dorothy always had a particular taste in men."

"Dorothy and I - we never - that is to say - arrggg!" Quatre waved his hands around in frustration. "You're so vexing! We were just friends!"

"Hmm... yes, Quatre, time is passing, and you seemed to have savoured some of the islands's delights already." Treize's eyes returned to Trowa's body. And lingered there. Several awkward minutes later, awkward for Quatre at least, his gaze lifted. "Oh yes... Now, the god, Treize calls you, to serve him in any capacity. That's me, Quatre."

"I refuse! I would rather be thrown into the smoking volanco than submit to your devious manhandlings! Your behaviour is darstardly!" Quatre shouted.

"How... intriguing." Treize mused, staring at the ceiling with some amusement. "You appear to be remarkably aware of the island and it's customs than I had previously thought. Perhaps you were not so intent to ravish young innocent Trowa here."

Quatre blinked. "What are you talking about? What island customs?" Deliberately ignoring the comments about Trowa. There are some things that would have been impossible to hide if his thoughts had ventured there.

"The virgin sacrifice of course," Treize drawled. "It's punishment for all who refuse to obey the god. It can be a delightdfully useful cutsom, and I couldn't bear destroying this native culture for any moral and ethical qualms I might have."

Quatre let out a shaky laugh, "It's a good thing that I'm not a virgin then, eh?"

"Oh, don't worry. I can'y abide by those dreadful double standards. A non-virgin, is just as good as a virgin, if not better! Quatre, your sacrifice, will appease the volacno god."

"You're the volcano god!" Quatre yelled.

"I know," Treize exclaimed, "Isn't that brilliant?"

"No," Trowa murmured, speaking for the first time. I don't believe there would be any purpose in sacrficing Quatre." He spoke as if carefully considering each and every word.

A reddish brow was raised, "Oh? What made you come to that conclusion?"

"I believe that Quatre could come around, if he was offered some persuasion." Trowa smiled.

Treize frowned. "I suppose there could be some merit in your suggestion, Trowa." Quatre brightened, nodding frantically. "But I believe there could be far more amusement in my idea."

"You're going to kill me!"

"No, Quatre," Treize admonished, "The volcano will kill you. Please get your facts right. It can be so terribly annoying when someone abuses the Engrish language in such a way."

"It's English," Quatre grits out, still preoccupied with his own imminant demise.

"Does it really matter?" Treize mumurs, "It's only one letter."

At that moment, Quatre felt like throttling Treize. He had been ready to lauch an attack when several natives guards came in and Quatre was suddenly aware that he was naked. Again. How could one forget you were naked?

For some reason, strange, but very very useful reason, the natives that bhad stormed in all spoke English.

"The prisoners have escaped!" One gasped out.

"But I haven't!" Quatre exclaimed. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Quatre, there are other prisoners. Note the plural." Treize murmured distractedly. "Hmm... I suppose we might have to hold off the virgin sacrifice for a while..."

Frowning, as a new thought occurred to him, Quatre asked, "But who are the other prisoners, then?"

"Well, Quatre, you didn't think you were the only survivor the of the shipwreck, did you? That old friend of yours... and I suppose the old adage of a captain going down with his ship is not so appropriate."

"Heero? And Duo? They're still alive?" Quatre smiled, relief consuming him.

"For now... " Treize smiled, no smirked, slowly. "They escaped, perhaps they will take your place as sacrifices to the volcano god."

Quatre gulped, frantically trying to find ways to find a way out of this situation. There seemed none.


End file.
